Toshiro and Momo's love story
by toshiroxmomo122
Summary: Sosuke Aizen is no more a threat, right? Well that's wrong in this story. I'll get to the point, Toshiro's back to get his revenge on Aizen, and Momo, well, she's in for a surprise. Lemon later on...like really later on.
1. Let's get training Shiro!

Bleach couple's hidden talents

Author's note: i couldn't wait to start making this story, it's gonna be pretty long, and it's a hitsuhina mostly and other bleach couples. All of my stories will be hitsuhina. it start when Toshiro trains for the upcoming fight with Aizen with his awesome new power, and ends when toshiro and momo uhh...not get married but...oh you'll see! . I don't own bleach or any of the characters.

Chapter 1: Let's get training shiro!

"Hello Shiro." Said Momo cheerfully as she walked into the tenth division with Rangiku. "I thought i told everyone to leave me alone for the rest of my failiure of a life, and why do you refuse to call me captain?" Toshiro said annoyed. "Shiro, you can't hold the times you've failed to protect me agaist yourself. Plus, you didn't fail me, im fine see, im alive!" she said while waving her hand in front of his face. "I thought i told you that i did fail you, and i'm definitley not going to again. So what did you want? If it's to try to covince me to i didn't fail you,don't waist your breath, i'm never gonna say it." Toshiro said when having his head on his desk the whole time. "Captain, you know that he's coming back right?" Said a courious Matsumoto. "Hmm? who's comi-... you mean... oh, yes i do. Why? Toshiro asked a little less annoyed. Momo looked down and said "Well that's why... i wanna belive Aizen is evil, but i thought we could help you get stronger before he gets here, and maybe that will get you out of this depressed stage." She said looking up sadly. His eyes widened as she said "Plese Shiro, i really want you to." Toshiro took a deep breath and said 'Well when you put it like that, no.' He said with his eyes closed."Ok momo, plan a did't work, lets go with plan b."Matsumoto said before pulling her captain with momo.

Once they reached a wide grassy area, Matsumoto put Toshiro's sword in his hands, to which he only dropped on the ground."Captain! You need to have your sword to train!" She said while putting his sword back in his hands. He took one swing then threw it on the ground and was about to walk away, only to be stopped by someone grabbing his wrist. He turned around with an angry expression, ready to yell but his glare softened when he saw it was Momo. "Shiro please! You can't give up!" Said a pleading Momo. "No, I-I can't do this." He said in disbelief of himself. "Fine!" She yelled and she picked his sword up and cut her own wrist as she winced at the pain. "Momo!" Toshiro yelled making Momo drop to the ground in pain. "What were you thinking!" Toshiro yelled while taking his captain's cloak and holding it on her wrist. "I don't know! I didn't know what else to do! I-I-I guess I WASN"T thinking. I didn't want you giving up!" She said a bit angry. "Well then why are you so deperate!" Momo looked him right in the eyes and said "I-it gave me hope that maybe i would be normal again Shiro! I feel crazy saying this. I don't know what to do, or who to turn to, so please!" Toshiro stared at her for a second, then picked her up off the ground, grabbed his sword and started to train harder then ever. "Wow, that was good Momo, you can probably get the captain to do anything! I've never seen him, no anyone train so hard! Do you think you could get him to-Matsumoto! Momo interrupted. "I wasn't kidding, i really have no one left to turn to." She said sadly. "oh sorry." Matsumoto said. Toshiro then took off his shirt, making Momo blush, she did like him, like like him like him. Although, she would admit it if he showed a little more affection towrds her. As Toshiro was training Momo watched with amusement, and she swore she could her comeback music playing while he was training. Momo and Rangiku were almost asleep untill they heard a huge blast. Then there was Toshiro, over bankai with a hollow mask. The mask was black with a big white X on it. His eyes were light blue. His new bankai had black icy wings. His hair had black streaks in it. "Wow!" Momo and Rangiku said in awe. Toshiro stood there as he made a blade out of his hands and sliced a tree that was miles away. Then he made a claw with his hand and scratched across his face as the mask came off and so did his stood there motionless until he started walking towards momo and rangiku with a serious face that was mistaken for a mad one. He did a backflip and yelled "Whoo! We did it! Haha! Look out Aizen!" The girls smiled and went to give him a hug. "wait no please don't i was just kidding i'm not that happy! Leave me alone! "Oh shiro, you know you like it when i hug you!" Momo said while embracing him. "And where exactly did you get THAT idea?"Momo just giggled along with Rangiku who had already let go. "Um...Momo, you can let go of captain now."she said with giggles in between. Momo jumped off of Toshiro, her face bright red. "No, she was right...I did like it when Momo hugged me." Momo tackled him to the ground. "You're not gonna get captain Aizen with those reflexes!" Toshiro totally ignored that she called him captain.

**Day of the fight:  
><strong>

"Good luck Shiro." Momo said before giving him a light peck on the cheek. "Momo..." "Oi! Toshiro!" "What do you want Kurdosaki? And that's captain to you." "Geez, for someone who has intel on Aizen, ok bye-"Wait! I'm sorry, so what is it?" " Umm...what was it, oh yeah! He's right over there." Ichigo said pointing to a floating Aizen. "Guess that's my que." Toshiro said before jumping into the air. "Be careful Shiro!" "Don't worry. My captain won't let us down."Matsumoto said reassuringly. "So we meet again." said a mischivious Aizen. "I guess so, but, I don't have time to chat, this time im going to rip out your heart, shove it down your throat, then crush your skull beneath my shoes for what you did to Momo." "You mean what **you** did to Momo." He let out an evil chuckle. "Errrr... That's it! Here I come!"

**Author's note:** So how you guys liking the story, i'm hungry, sandwitch time...sorry for my spelling... so, what's gonna happen next? Sure you know. Listen to Toshiro's words, and also a little more hitsuhina romance is gonna come, don't you worry, gtg it's still sandwitch time, and a guy who has a girlfriend waiting has gotta eat right? What? I didn't say anything...lol.


	2. Toshiro's Revenge

**Author's note:** Yo sup, i'm back, and here goes Toshiro getting his revenge, in fact that's the name of this chapter, hope you enjoy it. **I don't own bleach or any of the charaters.**

"Errrr... That's it! Here I come!" Hitsugaya charged at Aizen, who stood still, waiting with a devilish smirk. And when he came close, Aizen flashed out of his line of fire. "You're going to have to try harder that that if you want to-" Hitsugaya clashed swords with Aizen. "Shut the hell up, I thought I told you no talking." Aizen opened his eyes in shock, Toshiro slashed with one hand on his sword, eyes closed. "Fade through darkness...**BASKEMARU!**" Toshiro's hands turned into blades and slashed Aizen's chest leaving an X on it. He stood completely still. "Why?Why can't i change to someone else?" Aizen asked obiously confused. "I put a barrier around just you and me, this is _our_ fight, I can't have you running off like the coward you are, besides, i'm here to kill **you**, not Gin, not _Momo_, **you**." Aizen gritted his teeth.

**Meanwhile:**

"Hey Ran-chan." "Gin." (In this Gin doesn't die, i wanted more couples, that's why it's called _fanfiction _guys...or girls.) "What are you doing here?" "I came to see you. An' it looks like you little captain's fighting Lord Aizen right?" "yes, and why do you want to see me, we're enimies, don't think i'm going to forgive you for being a trader." "Ya, and we don't have to be. I miss ya Ran-chan." Matsumoto's reaction was a gasp. Momo was right behind them, but was too busy worrying about Toshiro, she didn't notice a bit."..." "Ran-chan? I've betrayed _him _now. I don't want to be enimies anymore. It was all a plan to betray _him_." "...I'll give you _one_ chance." They smiled at each other.

**Back to the battle:**

"Well, look who's confident." Aizen said with a smirk. Aizen thrusted his sword through Toshiro's body. He pulled his sword back, and Toshiro fell, plummeting to the ground. Everybody saw it. The head captain, the captains and lieutenants of the 13court gaurd squads Kurdoski and his friends, and most importantly Momo. He landed where no one could see him. ...silence...Then with black ice wings toshiro came up with his 2nd bankai and yelled: "TKEIA!(tee-kee-igh)." His hollow mask appeared. Then he turned his hands into blades and slashed his right in the air leaving a deep cut from his sholder to his waist. He was about to slash again until Momo got in his way. "Damnit! Hinamorai, what are you doing?" She slashed at him but he grabbed thehilt while Aizen stabbed her from behind. "Momo! Screw you bastard!" Aizen pulled back and Hitsugaya grabbed Momo and pulled her into his arms. He flashed to the top of a building and quickly put a healing sheild over her, that could stay like that while he was fighting. "I'm lucky to have theses new powers. Thank you Momo and Matsumoto." He spang back up in the air. "I'm going to kill you bring you back, slice a main blood vane in your neck and let you bleed to death, nice and slow." "Hmp. I don't think so." "Errrrrrrrr...Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Toshiro started to glow. (Like how he does when he powers up.) Then he transformed into something that goes above any power.

**Author's note:** Cliffhanger much? Many questions to be answered, what's happening to Hitsugaya? Hinamorai? Will Toshiro succede? Sorry if this was short, i want to enjoy the nice weather outside. And I know Ichigo is the star of bleach and_ he _goes above bankai _not_ Toshiro, that's why it's called fanfiction, i don't really like Ichigo, so what? And if you guys say something about the pairings, i don't really care, but should I make Ichirukia, or ichihime? I sorta like Ichihime because then Renji has Rukia but leave comments and tell me what you think.


	3. What happens when you hurt Momo

**Author's note: **Yo I'm back, Please guys, when you read this story, comment, question, p.m., anyhting. Well here we go, This is what Toshiro's full power looks like...and what happens when you hurt Momo when Toshiro is around.

He transformed into something that goes above any power. "He-he-He is a-a, What... is he?" Asked Gin. "I-I don't know. I don't remember him having this power when we were training." "Ran-chan... you trained with Hitsugaya?" "Yea and I think he is a-" (Switches to Aizen.) "Werewolf." "This fight has gone on too long...Aizen...you have made the **biggest** mistake of your hurt Momo. You are done hurting her." "You're just saying that because you're in love with her!" "..." "Unh. Sh-Shiro?" "..." "What aren't you going to say so-" "kcccccccc, Die!" He stabbed Aizen in the chest with his claws while Aizen slashed his bad arm that once got cut off. But this time, when Toshiro pulled his claws out there was something in his hands. Aizen's heart. "Rip out his heart." Ichigo repeated. Toshiro did the next thing on his grusome list. "Shove it down his throat?" Mimiced Rangiku. Then there was the very last thing on his list. "Cr-crush his skull beneath your shoes. Wait...Aizen...you're a dirt bag!" Yelled Momo. Once Toshiro's foot hit the ground (While powering down.) he flashed straight to Momo.

"...Sh-shiro...I-" She was pulled into an imbrace. "Momo... I'm so sorry that bastard _**ever**_ hurt you." "It's ok, but lets get off this building, i'm feeling sorta dizzy, and well, practicly, being high up isn't helping." "Umm...right." He picked her up bridal style and jumped down. Once they landed Toshiro had only one question."One thing, Momo." "Yes?

**Author's note:**...ANOTHER cliffhanger! What is Toshiro gonna ask? Haha! I win! Keep reading to find out what happens! I'm a troll. Well see you next time...Which will probably be in about an hour...I get bored alot...kk Bye! I got a date with Victoria..._no_ Justice. Lol bye!


	4. Aizen is Gone!

**Author's note: **I'm happy, listening to green day, eating funions, a cupcake, and some fruit punch. So the point is, it's Monday, and somehow I am happy. Ok enough calm voice, sorry about the last chapter, I didn't notice how short it was until I posted it. So here we go, 21 guns is inspiring me.

**Last time:**"...Sh-shiro...I-" She was pulled into an imbrace. "Momo... I'm so sorry that bastard _**ever**_ hurt you." "It's ok, but lets get off this building, i'm feeling sorta dizzy, and well, practicly, being high up isn't helping." "Umm...right." He picked her up bridal style and jumped down. Once they landed Toshiro had only one question."One thing, Momo." "Yes?

"How do you feel?" "...Freed...like you freed me Shiro... and I am really sor-" Toshiro picked her up and spun her around in his arms saying: "You're back! You're finally back!" Once he put her down Momo said: "What's that supposed to mean?" "Just that you're gonna be yourself again." "Oh. I guess you're right." She said in a more happy tone. Before Toshiro could respond Matsumoto spoke. "So what are you guys going to kiss now, or are we all just waiting here for nothing?" Gin had his arm around her. when he saw this he pulled Gin to the side. "Gin, come here for a minute will you?" He said in a rather calm voice, but that changed once he walked over. "What's going on with you and Matsumoto?" "Isn't it obvious?" "So you are together now?" "Yes." "Well in that case, I have always sort of hated her in a way, but at the same time, she _is_ my lieutenant and if you do anything, and I mean_ anyhting_ to hurt her, I will end you." "And here I was thinking ya only cared about lieutenant Hinamorai." "Yeah, and if you tell anyone about this little talk, well, Aizen won't be able to protect you from _that._" And with that he went back over to Momo. "What was that about Shiro?" Little did he know she heard everything he just said. "Hmm, nothing." She gave him a I-know-you're-lying look. "I heard what you said." "What!" Everyone looked towards them. Toshiro glared at them, and all of them looked back, even the head captain was scared. "How did you-I overheard you guys talking." She explained. "Don't worry i'm not gonna say anything to ruin your reputation." "Better not...bedwetter." "Hey, shut up Lil' Shiro." Matsumoto interrupted once again. "So are you going to kiss _now_?" "Matsumoto! Shut the hell up!" Yelled Toshiro. "T-Toshiro? There's actually something I wanted to tell you." "Oh...oh...wait a-you're gonna say that-that-that-I-you-we-Yes Shiro I-I like you too Momo." Momo wrapped her arms around his neck and right before their lips touched Toshiro stopped, looked at everyone, who were all starring, and flashed them both somewhere else.

**A week later:**

"**DO. YOU. KNOW. YOUR. ENEMY!" **Toshiro screamed to the crowd. The crowd was going wild. Almost the hole seretei here to see their band 'Chaotic Weekend'play. Guitarist-Ichigo Kurdosaki substitute soul reaper legend his girlfriend, Orihime Inoe waiting curiously in the crowd, drummer-Renji abarai, one of the few lieutenants to master bankai, his girlfriend, Rukia Kuchki also waited supportingly in the audience, lead singer-Toshiro Hitsugaya/ Aizen Killer, his new nickname since a week ago, and last, but most defenitly no least, piano-Toshiro's girlfriend, Momo Hinamorai. **"Alright! Here we go! Can I get some drums Renji?" **And right on cue the drums started to play.

**Do you know the enemy?  
>Do you know your enemy?<br>Well, gotta know the enemy**

**Do you know the enemy?  
>Do you know your enemy?<br>Well, gotta know the enemy **

**Do you know the enemy?  
>Do you know your enemy?<br>Well, gotta know the enemy **

**Violence is an energy  
>Against the enemy<br>Violence is an energy **

**Bringing on the fury  
>The choir infantry<br>Revolt against the honor to obey (oh-ey oh-ey)**

**Overthrow the effigy  
>The vast majority<br>We're burning down the bargain of control (oh-ey o-ey)**

**Silence is the enemy  
>Against your urgency<br>So rally up the demons of your soul (oh-ey oh-ey) **

**Do you know the enemy?  
>Do you know your enemy?<br>Well, gotta know the enemy **

**Do you know the enemy?  
>Do you know your enemy?<br>Well, gotta know the enemy **

**This Insurgency will rise  
>When the blood's been sacrificed<br>Don't be blinded by the lies  
>In your eyes<strong>

**Say!  
>(oh-ey oh-ey)<br>(oh-ey oh-ey)**

**Violence is an energy (oh-ey oh-ey)  
>From here to eternity (oh-ey oh-ey)<br>Violence is an energy (oh-ey oh-ey)  
>Silence is the enemy<br>So gimme gimme revolution **

**Do you know the enemy?  
>Do you know your enemy?<br>Well, gotta know the enemy **

**Do you know the enemy?  
>Do you know your enemy?<br>Well, gotta know the enemy **

**Do you know the enemy?  
>Do you know your enemy?<br>Well, gotta know the enemy **

**Overthrow the effigy  
>The vast majority<br>We're burning down the bargain of control (oh-ey oh-ey)**

**Silence is the enemy  
>Against your urgency<br>So rally up the demons of your soul (oh-ey oh-ey)**

**Toshiro: I'd like to make a an annoucement! **

Rangiku had just walked in. "Captain didn't tell me they were going to introduce their band tonight!" "Yeah, he likes to keep to himslf Ran-chan." "...True, but i'm still upset." "Don't worry about it Ran-chan." Gin said with their hands locked.

**Toshiro: I am very happy to announce that the rumors are true, Momo Hinamorai is my new girlfriend! Haha!Wooo! Thank you!** Momo was standing at his side hugging him with a huge smile.** Everyone:Goodnight! **Once Toshiro and Momo got to the 10th division Toshiro put on a movie she like and made them something for dinner. "Toshiro that was awesome. Congradulations on your first successful concert. And I still can't belive you performed that well with your injuries." "Well you gave me determination, and it was our concert Momo." She giggled. "I love hearing you giggle like that." "Well we are both adorable, aren't we?" "Very funny." Toshiro kissed her on the cheek. "Are you still afraid to kiss me?" "No...I-I just...alright i'm gonna tell you a secret that you can't tell anyone, ok?" "Ok. I won't say anything."

**Author's note**: Woo hoo! Done, this took 3 hours to write, I think it's the longest chapter so far. Well it's 6:21 and i'm gonna go enjoy the sun with my girlfriend while it lasts. Evening trampoline backflip with Victoria time! P.S. I love leaving you people with cliffhangers. Lol ima troll.


	5. Werewolves, and Toshiro's brother?

**Author's note:** Guys thanks so much for the support, all of you that give a good review, thanks, your awesome! I used to be really, really depressed because I couldn't be like Toshiro, who is basicly my role model, and when I saw that you guys, or gals, liked my stories, it cheered me right up...that and I found out how to climb on a roof and I did it at night and that also cheered me up, but the point is thank you all for the support, you guys rock! On with the next chapter.

**Previously:** "M-Matsumoto? Are you alright?" Asked her shocked captain. "Fine, never better, why?" "You-your actually doing the paperwork?" "Why are you so shocked captain? Seriously, I do the paperwork...sometimes." "Well why do you decide to do it now?" "Because, i'll keep doing the paperwork if I can get a picture of you and Momo." "I told you no when we first got together!" "But captain! I-" **Knock knock knock.** "Yes, what is it?" "Renji Abarai from sqaud 6 sir. My captain wants to speak to you immediately captain Hitsugaya." "Alright." And when Hitsugaya left the room, he had no idea what was going to occour.

"What was that about?" Momo asked. "I have no idea, but that was just random timing." Rangiku said bewildered. "I'm just gonna go take a walk." "Ok, are you sure you should though?" "Why not Rangiku?" "It just might be dangerous at htis time at night, I just have a bad feeling about it."

(_Flashback_) _"Momo, whenever there is a full moon, don't go outside, which means, if it's night, and it's a full moon, do not, go outside." "But why Shiro? I promise i'll be alright." "...I can't tell you why, and I know you're smart, and you're a really good soul reaper, and you are strong, but when you're out at night, you won't be able to face-"_

Momo couldn't remember what he had said after that. "Hello? Momo?" Rangiku said, waving her hand in front of Momo's face. "Oh yeah, sorry." "Ok well, i'm going to go back to my office." "Ok." Once she left Momo decided to ignore Hitsugaya and Rangiku's warning and go for a walk.

'_It's a full moon. I wonder what Toshiro was trying to warn me about.'_ She thought.

She saw a couple of shadows, but decided that they weren't anything she should worry about, but kept seeing them and got a little scared."hello? Is anyone out there?" She waited a while untill she saw something pop out of nowhere.

"**Ahhhhhh!"**

**Back with Hitsugaya and Captain Kuchiki:**

"Did you hear that Byakuya?" "That scream?" "Yes." "I don't think it's something to worry about." "...Alright, well what did you call me here for?" "There have been some sightings of your kind, and that might have been what that scream was." "Yes, I know that my comrades have been known to kill." "And I executed one just a few days back, and the head captain is suggesting to murder them all." "...Well, that's a harsh decision. Did he even think about it first, or were the orders just given out of their savage ways?" "...I do not know, but what i'm asking is if we were to distinguish all of them, would there be one who you think might actually help? Possibly a shinigami?" "There is my brother, he is a shinigami, of squad 7. If you want information on him you should talk to Komamura about it." "Would you tell me his name?" "...Todaeku. Although, i'd suggest being careful around him, he has a short temper." "So it runs in the family?" "What was that?" "...Nevermind. You may be taking your leave now." "Thank you captain Kuchiki."

Once Hitsugaya got outside everything was quiet. In fact a little too quiet. "...I know you're there." He heard another scream. '_Wait a minute, that sounded like-' _ "Hinamori!" He ran to where he heard the scream with only bad thoughts going through his head. '_Why didn't you listen to me?'_ Once he got to the source of the screaming he saw Momo lying on the ground and she had her sword in her hands. "I guess she wasn't fast enough." "Nope, I got this weakling at point blank." "T-Todaeku?" Toshiro asked obiously angered. "What? Aren't you happy? I mean, you should be." "I trusted you! I told you stay away from her!"

Then Izuru and Renji who happened to be close by came running. "Captain Hitsugaya!" "Abarai, Kira!" "Sir!" "Take Hinamori to squad 4's barricks." "Yes sir!" They said simutaneously.

Once they were out of sight Toshiro glared at his brother. (It's called fanfiction! Who cares if Toshiro doesn't actually have a brother!) "...I don't think you know me as much as you thought. I've told everyone, if they ever made Momo spill even so much as a drop of blood...I'D KILL THEM!" "I see, so you're going to kill me?" "What did I say? Are you deaf!" "Well, that just means i'll have to fight you." "Here I come! Errrr! Tekeia(Tee-kee-igh)!"

His hollow mask appeared, and so did his sword hands.

"Hahahahaha! Don't worry Toshiro! I'll take this amature down easily!" '_Don't get too cocky Tekeia.' _"Heeheeheeheehaha! You're weak! I can feel it! Ahhh!" They clashed swords with claws."I'm going to turn this fight around!" "Oh? Getting confident? Toshiro and I are going to rip you apart! Hahaha!" Tekeia said. "Yeah righ-" Tekeia stabbed him under the chin and went through his head.

Toshiro scrached Tekeia off. With eyes closed he turned around, and just as he was walking away he heard his brother say something. "Now that i'm going to d-die (coughs up blood.) the wolves will be after y-**you**." With that his head dropped to the ground. "Doesn't matter brother, as long as I got my revenge, and Momo is ok, it doesn't matter." '_Its true.' _Hyorinmaru said._ 'What's true Hyorinmaru?' 'That the other werewolves will be after you.' 'No kidding, but right now, my priority is Momo.' _

As soon as Toshiro reached the care center he went straight to find Unohana, who was expecting him to come.

"I was wondering when you would get here." Unohana said.

"I got caught up with a reoka." "I see, well, follow me. I'll show you where she is." "Thank you. I should consider myself lucky that Renji and Izuru were there." Toshiro said with the slightest smile.

When he saw Momo, she had her hair down, and Izuru was sitting next to her, holding her hand. He kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Hitsugaya,(I know, I keep changing his name to Toshiro to Hitsugaya, but that's how I was taught, to not use the same name over, and over again.) with wide eyes was furious on the inside, but managed to keep his voice low, for Momo's sake. "Izuru. What do you think you're doing?" Izuru stared at him, covered in fear, like he had seen a ghost. "Umm...I can...explain?"

**Author's note:** Uh oh, Izuru! Look what you've done! alright guys! I want at least 5 reviews or I won't update, I don't care who they are from, I just want at least 5 reviews...sorry if this is mean. Well anyways, what's gonna happen, Izuru's gonna find out what happens when you kiss Shiro's girlfriend. "It's captain Hitsugaya!" "Sir i'm so sorry!" "No excuses for kissing my girlfriend!" "(Shreik!) Wow who knew Izuru shreaked like a girl.


	6. Waiting loudly

**Author's note:** I decided not to wait for reviews because I got really bored, so I really have nothing to say but it is _**H.O.T. = HOWT!**_ here in...ahh...umm... let's get on with the chapter shall we?(Asks nervously.) He he he.

**Previously:**When he saw Momo, she had her hair down, and Izuru was sitting next to her, holding her hand. He kissed her lightly on the wide eyes was furious on the inside, but managed to keep his voice low, for Momo's sake. "Izuru. What do you think you're doing?" Izuru stared at him, covered in fear, like he had seen a ghost. "Umm...I can...explain?"

"Oh? Then go ahead, tell me what you are doing, kissing my girlfriend." Toshiro said, obiously mad.

"Well you see..." There was a long pause before he continued. "I fell in love with Momo..." Izuru said, but this time, he didn't look scared.

"...It's more of a crush Izuru."

"It's a love!" He yelled.

"It's a crush! If the other person doesn't love you back, it's just a crush!" Hitsugaya yelled back.

"Well then, i'll just make her love me!"

"You're insane. She not going to love someone, who is forcing her to love you. She is not going to love someone who is screaming while she sleeps."

"Really? You do realize you were screaming too, right?" He said with a bit of a smile.

"...Get out of here before I kill you."

Be warned this next part might be a bit intense.

"...You mean like you almost did to her? I'm here to protect her from you!"

That was it, something snapped, whether it was his temper, or his heart, something snapped. Probably both.

He punched him, and then when he was down on the floor, he started to choke him.

"What did you say? Wanna say that again?"

He shook his head. When Hitsugaya released him, he litterally ran out of the building.

_'I don't blame you for what you did Toshiro, but you do know that-' 'Yes, Hyorinmaru, I know, it was wrong.' _

Then he wen back over to Momo. He took a seat and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry for that Momo." He said, holding her hand. "Sh-Shir-Shiro." She whispered in her sleep. Toshiro couldn't help but smile. '_I've always had that bad habbit, picking fights out of anger.'_

_**Flashback:**_

_"Stop it! Leave me alone! Please! Stop!_ Someone help!" _Then she saw some of the boys picking on her get knocked down. "Why would you pick on a girl huh? Go pick on someone your own size!" All boys: "Ahhhhhh!" He walked over to her.(Yes I mean to put him and her.) "Hey are you alrig-" The boy stopped and immediately thought she was beautiful. "Yeah, umm...thank you." The girl said. The boy blushed. "It was no big deal." He said helping her up. "I'm Momo Hinamori, what's yours?" "Toshiro Hitsugaya." "Well thanks again Toshiro." "Don't mention it...seriously don't." "You look hurt. They probably got you good. Why don't I help you with that?" The boy smiled._

_**1 month later:**_

_"Lil' Shiro, do you mean it?" "Mean what? And stop calling me lil'Shiro! Bedwetter." "That you will always protect me." "...I guess." "That's ok, your really tough aren't you lil'Shiro. You're sweet too." She kissed him lightly on the cheek. He looked away to evade his blush. "Whatever...tell anyone what I just told you, and i'll make sure everyone knows your name bedwetter!" "Lil'Shiro!" "Stop calling me Lil'Shiro!"_

**End of flashback.**

"That was the very moment I fell in love with you...bedwetter...i'm _still_ in love with you. But I still have that bad habbit...starting fights I shouldn't have." He said, still holding her hand.

**About 2 weeks later:**

"Captain Unohana, when do you suppose Momo will wake up?" Toshiro asked.

"I don't really know, she should wake up soon, but, then again, her wounds were deep, there was multiple mauling marks. I've been meaning to ask you, if you feel comfortable with it, who attacked her?"

"...My brother...My...dead brother..."

"...I'm sorry."

"Don't be...I killed him."

She placed a hand on his shoulder, to which he turned around, facing Unohana.

"Hinamori will be fine, I promise you, there are no signs of her going into a coma." She replied with a smile.

"Thank you."

"Captain." Rangiku said as Unohana left and she came in.

"Unh...did you hear?"

"What that you killed your own brother for Hinamori? Yeah! Captain you're so romantic!"

"Yes Rangiku, why don't you say that louder, I don't think Ichigo heard you!" He said obiously angered at her loud tone.

"But Ichigo isn't even he- oooh." He gave her a no-duh! head shake. "Sorry." "Whatever." "Is that like your moto?" "Shut the hell up." Toshiro said.

"How is she doing?" Toshiro just shook his head.

"Barely know. The good news is she isn't going into a coma."

"Well, that's good. You really miss her, I can see it in your eyes."

"Yeah."

"So you miss her smile?"

"Yeah."

"You miss her laugh."

"Yes, now stop you're starting to annoy, and deppress me at the same time."

"And you also miss having sex every night."

"Ye-Wait shut up!"

"You were about to say yes!"

"I don't care! Listen would you just ge-"

"Sh-Shiro?" Rangiku just ran out the door at that point.

"Momo, you're awake."She nodded her head. "I'm glad that you're here Shiro. How long were you here?"

"Ahh...ahh...umm...I-" "You were here the whole time weren't you!"

"I might have been." She let out a heavy sigh and plopped back down on the bed. Toshiro kissed her forehead, but she shook her head. She moved up and kissed him on the lips. "I missed you." She whispered."

"I missed you too." He said smiling at her.

"I just have one question."

"Yes?"

"What exactly happened?"

He sighed. "Well, you got ahh...attacked by a...-" "Werewolf." Momo finished. "Yeah, well that werewolf was...my brother..."

"Oh, so what did you do? Did you injure him?" She asked, a little scared of his response.

"...Easy...do you remember what I had said to Ichimaru?" Momo covered her mouth and gasped.

"So you...k-k-k-"

"I'm sorry."

"What is there to be sorry about?"

"...I thought you were scared." He said looking into her brown orbs.

"...Not really just shocked."

"Well, now that you know that, I have a question for you." He said grinning.

"Yes?"

He held up a single rose with a piece of paper that said:

Words that describe you.

-Beautiful

-Funny

-Perfect

This might have been a little cheesy, but will you go to prom with me?

She looked at him and started to cry nodding her head. His grin grew wider. "Good." She embraced him. And then Unohona walked in.

"Oh, lieutenit Hinamori, you're awake."

**Author's note:**Wow...long chapter, alots happened. huh...Well anyways, thanks guys, I want at least 10 reviews now! haha! I'm Tekeia! Well that's all for now folks! Lol!


	7. The 5th division's captain

**Author's note:** Ok you people who read my stories are just mean! You guys don't leave reviews! Eh, whatever. I'm soooooo bored, so I decided to just not ask for reviews, you can still leave them though, I don't care. Oh well. Here we go: Ch.#8! As usual I don't own bleach...i'd be cool if I did...

_Previously:_ _She looked at him and started to cry nodding her head. His grin grew wider. "Good." She embraced him. And then Unohona walked in."Oh, lieutenit Hinamori, you're awake."_

Momo nodded. "Good, now you may go, but you should stay off duties for a while and rest, your wounds were deep." She nodded again.

"By the way, the new captain for squad 5 has arrived. Shinji Hirako. The head captain wanted to inform you of this."

"Thank you captain Unohana." She nodded and went to go take care of other patients...like the ones who were at non-stop drinking...they say there's no time it shouldn't be good for drinking.

Anyways, Toshiro helped her out of bed, and when she winced he got worried.

"You okay?" He asked stopping.

"Fine, don't worry Shiro." She gave him a short kiss.

"...Alright...but it's captain Hitsugaya...bedwetter." "Okay you got me back. Like to get even?" "Mmm, yes." She laughed at his smile.

Toshiro took her to her office.

"So I'm supposed to lay here alone, while you're at your division doing paperwork!" He laughed at her childishness. (I'm terrible at spelling, not sure if that's right :( )

"You really think i'd leave a bedwetter like you alone? I just brought you here to meet your captain. I know him...his little friend is as annoying as hell." "And why is that?" "Whenever she sees me she calls me pervert, it's really annoying."

"Well, why does she call you that?" She said holding onto him.

"...I've said too much. He's was waiting for you, let's go."

He opened the door. (Yes they were outside the office.)

"Hey, Shinji." "Well it's about damn time." He joked.

"I don't laugh..." Momo gave him a yes-you-do! look. "That much, I don't laugh that much. Happy?" Shinji chuckled. "Frankly, I didn't know you had a sense of humor Hirako." "I get it on an off."

"So, how exactly are you two good friends?" Momo asked. They were all sitting, and Momo had just come back with some tea.

"Wait,wait, how long were you-when-Unohana told you to rest Momo." "I asked you a question."

"We met when he needed help stopping the transformation of a hollow after he-" "Shh! No! Don't talk about it." Toshiro yelled, looking more than panicked. "What? 'Shiro'." Hirako teased. "Stop it." "Zombie!" Shinji yelled pointing behind him. Toshiro yelled out of fear. "Don't eat me!..." He looked behind him.

"Not funny." Shinji was cracking up.

"Why does everyone laugh at me?" Momo looked extremeley confused.

"Something you wanna tell me Shiro?" "Ahh...no?" "Shiro." He looked at Shinji.

"Should we keep it confidential?" "I'd be okay, as long as she doesn't say anything to anybody."

"Okay, someone tell me what's going on!" Toshiro put his hands on her shoulders.

"Calm down. We'll tell you, but this is another secret, except it's more important."

"I won't tell." "What's your other secret Hitsugaya?" "Let's focus on _important_ matters Shinji." "Tch." Was his reply with a smirk.

"Alright, fine. When I was on my way to defeating Aizen, and getting the powers I have now, you and Rangiku fell asleep, and there was a hollow that snuck up on me and I got attacked. I was on my way to becomming a hollow, utill Shinji saw me in my state and knew exactly what was happening. So, he brought me to Kiuske, and helped me stop the traansformation, and that's how I actually got my Tkeia, and it basicly ripped me apart and ate me from the inside. So it was like a zombie...so basicly I have a phobia of zombies." Momo didn't know what else to say except: "How long were we asleep?"

"Couple hours. So now Shinji is like an annoying old friend." He punched his arm.

"By the way Hiyori says hi and pervert." He smiled and grabbed his arm.

"...Hahahaha Not funny." He pushed him off. Momo laughed at the two. "Just like I said, always getting laughed at." "Oh shut it drama king, or should I go for something more acurate, like drama queen." Toshiro just smiled.

"It was very nice to meet you captain." Momo said smiling.

"Yeah, it's good to be back here." Momo tilted her head.

"Back?" "Yeah, I used to be a captain here untill I got hollified. Well, i've gotta go, there's alot of paperwork to do. Oh but before I forget, did you really get a girlfriend? I heard rumors. Can't be true, right?" He glared and then pointed to Momo.

"Oh! No wonder you were here with her, but- i'm sorry I just don't believe that you have a girlfriend. You staging somthin'?" He accused.

He shook his head."Come on Momo."

"Oh so now you're ordering my lieutenent around?" He glared...but with a smile.

"Thanks for taking me to meet my captain Shiro, he seems friendly. He doesn't drink right, because that would just ruin his personallity." He laughed, then picked her up bridal style.

He shrugged. "Not sure. You should ask him...when you're better. You shouldn't be walking around when you're hurt." She laughed.

"Shiro, I was just kidding. So, i'm still going to sleep with you tonight?" She asked nuzzeling her head into his chest, eyes closed.

"Yeah, i'd like it better that way. Why, do you mind?" He said caressing her cheek with his thumb. They made their way to the tenth division's main office.

"No, I like it better that way too." Momo said smiling. "Good."

Once they got inside Toshiro put her on his bed.

"Now i'll be at my desk doing paperwork. Call me if you need anything." He said heading for the door.

"But Shiro!" He turned and gave her a small glare. She let out a heavy sigh. "Captain Hitsugaya? Can I sleep somewhere near you? When you're doing your paperwork." She said in the sweetest voice she could.

"Bedwetter, it will only be for a few minutes." He said laughing in between his words.

"Yes, but I still don't like being away from you, even if you're in the other room." She said looking down. Suddenly she was picked up once again. "Shiro, I can walk."

"Yes, but You shouldn't be." She nodded. He set her down on the sofa and went to work. And then Matsumoto walked in. "Captain! I have a delivery!" She yelled.

"Yes Rangiku, why don't you yell louder!" Momo winced, it was soft but nevertheless he heard it. "Sorry Momo."

"No, it wasn't the yelling." "Oh, are you okay?" He asked getting up and walking over to her.

"Unh, I just..." "Are your injuries hurting?" "Yeah." "I'm not surprised. Todaeku opened your other two wounds. The one that was caused in the recent battle with Aizen, and..." "You don't have to say it, but you know I forgive you, wait, I never had to, It wasn't your fault." Toshiro was about to argue, but she winced again, and decided against it.

"I'm going to go get medicine from captain Unohana. She said this might happen, so she had got the medicine in advance. Matsumoto, can you-you know what, could you just look after Momo, I know sure as hell your not going to do the paperwork." They both nodded.

When he left Matsumoto started talking to make sure there was no akward silece.

"So Momo, we haven't talked face-to-face for a while." "Yeah, I guess so." "...So did he ask you to prom yet?" She nodded with a wide grin. She sat up. "He was so romantic, he gave me a single rose. And sort of a little ryhme asking me." "Wow. Did you hear what happened to Izuru?" "No. What?" "He really missed you, and he also has a crush on you, and he kissed you on the cheek while you were sleeping and captain saw, so he broke his arm when pushing him down."

She covered her mouth. "Seriously?" She said now looking at the door. "Yeah." Just then the door slid open.

Momo glared at Toshiro. "Hey What did...I...Miss?"

**Author's note:** Haha! Cliffhanger! Lil'Shiro's in trouble! Well, i'm going to write the next chapter after putting this one up. Plz review! All reviews will be responded...or whatever! Hey that's the name of my band's new song! Cool, ar'right, the next chapter is gonna be the prom...warning i'm not that romantic! Sorry if it sucks!


	8. Preparing with caution

**Author's note: **Heylo! I'm back! Hope you liked the last chapter! Couldn't wait to start this chapter. I still don't really have anything to say so, let's just go on with the story!

**Previously:** "So Momo, we haven't talked face-to-face for a while." "Yeah, I guess so." "...So did he ask you to prom yet?" She nodded with a wide grin. She sat up. "He was so romantic, he gave me a single rose. And sort of a little ryhme asking me." "Wow. Did you hear what happened to Izuru?" "No. What?" "He really missed you, and he also has a crush on you, and he kissed you on the cheek while you were sleeping and captain saw, so he broke his arm when pushing him down."She covered her mouth. "Seriously?" She said now looking at the door. "Yeah." Just then the door slid open. Momo glared at Toshiro. "Hey What did...I...Miss?"

"Shiro! How could you!"

"Umm...I just...did it? Wait what did I do?"

"You hurt Izuru just beceause of a little kiss?" He looked over at Rangiku and gritted his teeth. She stepped back slowly.

"...Okay..maybe I shouldn't talk at all." Rangiku said almost shivering.

"Rangiku!"

"Gah! Help!" Momo started to get up but winced when she did and dropped to the ground.

"Damnit! Momo!" He rushed over to her. Rangiku stood, still shocked to death by Hitsugaya.

"Sh-sh-shir-ro, please, d-don't hurt h-her. Unh." He put his fingers under her chin and lifted her head up so her eyes would meet his.

"I'm not going to do anything this time. I promise, and I can't believe you would risk your injuries for a friend. You're pretty amazing Momo." She smiled at him...well as much as she can with the pain she was . She winced again. He sat her back up on the sofa and gave her a pill. "That will help with the pain."

"So...does this mean i'm off the hook?" Rangiku asked.

"Just go."

"Yay!" And with that she dashed out, but said something before she did. "By the way, the prom is tomorrow!" She said while running out the door.

"Wait, it is!" Momo asked.

"Momo, don't worry. We have time." He said laughing in between his words. "Come on, we need to get to sleep."

"Okay." He kissed her lightly, then picked her up and brought he into the bedroom, then layed down next to her.

"Good night, don't wet the bed bedwetter."

"Shiro, I don't wet the bed anymore."

"_Whatever you say._" He said sarcasticly.

She giggled. "Shiro?" She said still smiling.

"Hmm?"

"I-I...I love you."

"Yeah, I know."

"Toshiro!"

"What?"

"Don't you want to say it back?"

"No I can't."

"What? Why?"

"Because...just wait."She let out a heavy sigh, (Like the fith sigh of hers. Lol.) and snuggled into Toshiro's chest. He kissed her forehead...you know, again, and dozed off into a peaceful sleep...but they didn't know that the next day would be chaos.

**The next day:**

"Ooh! Momo! Look at this one! Captain wil love this one!" She said holding a little dress.

"No way! That is way too revealing!" She said putting it back on the rack.

"Yeah! That's _why_ he'll like it! He's a total pervert! All guys are like that!"

"Yes, but I know Toshiro! I've known him for a really long time! My Shiro wouldn't be like that!"

"Sure, that's what he can _say_, but inside, he is really wanting something like that! Don't you want to make him happy?" She said pointing at the dress.

"But Shiro would understand!"

"Are you sure?" Momo groaned.

"Rangiku, just, let me help her." Rukia said. When they were away from Rangiku Momo said: "Thank you."

"No problem, it's what friends are for, right?"

Rukia started to laugh. "Right, let's pick out your dress too." She laughed along with her.

**Ok guys,...and gals, i'm too lazy to write descriptions of the dresses and tuxes, so i'll just put links, anyways, you can see the story more visually.**

**Girls:**

**Momo: ****.net/thumbnails/box/medium/104069/[]**** you can copy/paste if this doesn't work.**

**Rukia/Rangiku: ****.**** When you see this, imagine them, **_**with**_** shoes...lol **

**Orihime: ****.com/probleachexpert/photos/Inoue%**

**Guys:**

**Ichigo: ****.net/fs71/i/2010/337/a/a/ichigo_kurosaki_by_**** Yep, don't like him that much so i'm goin with the original. lol, I always say lol.**

**Renji: ****.com/files/RENJI_ABARAI_Wallpaper_**** I like this one. And Renji's pretty awesome.**

**Gin: ****/wp-content/uploads/2011/05/Ichimaru_Gin_for_Tsukishoujo_by_saishuu_**** Have really nothing to say about him...look and see**

**best for last: Toshiro: Well, best in the guys section. **

**.**** On the right. The awesomest one...out of the guys.**

"Oh come on captain Hitsugaya! Ladies love tiger print!" Toshiro raised an eyebrow at Renji.

"...I don't think Momo would like that."

"I think Renji's right Toshiro, girls do love tiger print." Ichigo said, looking at his tuxedo.

"What do you not understand? Momo won't."

**"**Err, Toshiro!"

"Fine, what about this then? Happy?" Renji and Ichigo nodded.

They arrived at the prom around 8:00.

"Shiro!" Momo was yelling to him in the parking lot.

"There you guys are! Where have you been?"

"Well sorry! We just had alot of options." She said stopping in front of him.

He made a side comment. "And that's girl for taking up time to annoy me."

"What was that Shiro?"

"Uhh, uhh, n-nothing luv, s-sorry."

"What, so now you're british?"He chuckled.

"You are hilarious bedwetter."

"I learn from you clown." Renji and Ichigo said: "Ow! Burn!"

"Shut the hell up before I kill y-" Momo pulled him into a kiss, and she took advantage slipped her tounge in. He was a bit surprised, but gave into the kiss.

"Whoo! Give her the tounge Toshiro!" Ichigo and Renji cheered. Hitsugaya immediately pulled away. Orihime and Rukia pushed them.

"Now look what you did! They were so cute!" Rukia said nudging them. Toshiro and Momo were smiling.

"Aww. I did want our kiss to last longer than that." Toshiro laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Let's go inside." Matsumoto and Gin had arrived then.

**Author's note: **I'm really tired. So I predicted this chapter was going to be prom...and I was wrong...sorta...they were preparing for prom, that's close. Oh well, sorry. Well, next time will be prom, and dancing and stuffs, and Toshiro has a special annoucement for Momo! Yay! It involves him singing! But that's all i'll tell you! OK bye, it's 9 and I have school tomorrow, but it's friday! Yay again!


	9. Prom

**Author's note: **Yo, still don't have anything to say, except I don't own bleach...I really need to say that more.

**Previously: **"Shut the hell up before I kill y-" Momo pulled him into a kiss, and she took advantage slipped her tounge in. He was a bit surprised, but gave into the kiss."Whoo! Give her the tounge Toshiro!" Ichigo and Renji cheered. Hitsugaya immediately pulled away. Orihime and Rukia pushed them."Now look what you did! They were so cute!" Rukia said nudging them. Toshiro and Momo were smiling."Aww. I did want our kiss to last longer than that." Toshiro laughed and kissed her forehead."Let's go inside." Matsumoto and Gin had arrived then.

"Woe, this is amazing!" Momo said, her arm linked with Toshiro's. He kissed her on the cheek.

"You are so cute." Toshiro whispered into Momo's ear. She just giggled.

They were all dancing together in a group, until Toshiro disappeared...which was surprising considering Momo keeps a close eye on him for his habit of getting into fights.

"Hey, has anyone seen Toshiro?" Momo asked. They all smiled and pointed at the stage simultaneously. And there he was, and once she saw him he waved, grinning. She mouthed what are you doing. He just grinned wider.

**"Hey!" **Everybody looked at the stage and grew quiet.

**"Can I get Ichigo and Renji up here?" **Everybody cheered as they made their way through the crowd. They got up on the stage and Toshiro spoke again.

**"Alright, alright, i'm going to sing a couple songs for you guy and gals!" **The girls were screaming.

"Looks like you have some fans Toshiro." Ichigo whispered to him smirking, tuning his guitar. "Ha ha yeah, the lady killer strikes again." Renji said...well, yelled over the girls. Because he _was_ on the drums, like 10 feet away from them.

"Why would you say that?" He said turning to both of them. They looked at each other.

**Toshiro's Fans:** "Marry me!" "I love you!" "Do you have a girlfriend?" "Call me!"

"...Oh...I see." Hitsugaya said, looking at Momo. Momo was looking sad.

**"Yo! This first song is for my date. Momo! Would you come up here?" **All the girls faces turned to frowns exclaiming: "Aww! Come on!" And some, were happy 'awws'. "Aww! That's so sweet!"

She made her way through the crowd. Some pushed her. **"Hey! You push her, you're going to **_**get**_** shoved! And regret it!" **He said, now pulling her up on stage. And with one swift pull she was up. (Just showing how stong he is.) She was smiling at him.

**"Alright here we go!"** "Momo, do you remember what you wanted me to say?" He said. She nodded as _her _smile grew wider. "Good."

**1-2-1-2-3-4  
>Give me more loving than I've ever had<br>Make me feel better when I'm feeling sad  
>Tell me I'm special even though I know I'm not<br>Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
>Barely getting mad<br>I'm so glad I found you  
>I love being around you<br>You make it easy  
>Its as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4<br>There's only one thing  
>To Do<br>Three words  
>For you<br>(I love you) I love you  
>There's only one way to say<br>Those three words  
>That's what I'll do<br>(I love you) I love you  
>Give me more loving from the very start<br>Piece me back together when I fall apart  
>Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends<br>Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
>You're the best that I've had<br>And I'm so glad I found you  
>I love being around you<br>You make it easy  
>It's easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4<br>There's only one thing  
>To Do<br>Three words  
>For you<br>(I love you) I love you  
>There's only one way to say<br>Those three words  
>That's what I'll do<br>(I love you) I love you  
>(I love you) I love you<br>You make it easy  
>It's easy as 1 2 1 2 3 4<br>There's only one thing  
>To Do<br>Three words  
>For you<br>(I love you) I love you  
>There's only one way to say<br>Those three words  
>That's what I'll do<br>(I love you) I love you  
>(I love you) I love you<br>1-2-3-4  
>I love you<br>(I love you) I love you**

Momo pulled her arms around his neck as quick as she could and pulled him into yet another kiss. (Like the 30th one, lol, she's taking advantage of his newfound courage to kiss her.) Some cheered, and some...just left the gymnasium.

"Come on, dance with me." Hitsugaya said, holding out his hand. She gladly took his and followed him off stage. Ichigo and Renji walked off the stage as well.

Momo buried her head into Toshiro's chest. He put his chin over her head.

"I really do love you Momo Hinamori." She giggled. "And I really do love that giggle." That made her giggle more, which made him laugh. He kissed her head.

"I love you too, and I like your laugh...you austrailian."

"How did you know I was austrailian?"

"Your skin is more tan."

"So, what? Now you're racist?" She laughed again.

"I don't care." She nuzzled her head into his chest more. He snaked his arms around her waist, her arms were already around his neck. He lifted her head up with two fingers and placed a swift kiss on her lips. It took a while for her to kiss back. (How many times are they gonna kiss?...oh wait I should know. XD )

"What's wrong?" Toshiro said.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"An offer Rukia and Orihime gave me."

"W-what offer?"

"Oh, that's right. I forgot to tell you, they wanted us to go out fr dinner after this. So will you?"

"You're just going to keep pushing me to go so, yeah."

"Good." She laughed into his chest and then kissed his neck.

"Stooop. ('Staaaawp' Thats how it should sound."

"What?" Momo asked innocently.

"Not here."

"Uhh, fine." He laughed at her childishness.

"You are so cute when you're mad."

"I could say the same."

A couple minutes after that Ichigo came running over to them.

"Toshiro!" He said feircely, sounding panicked.

"What?" He said, obviously calmer than the taller boy. He made his way over to them.

"Do you know how there are still some arrancars we didn't defeat?"

"Yes, why?" He said pulling away from Momo.

"Well, I saw one, and you're the only one who'd be able to defeat it...you know quickly."

"Alright. There's no need to panic, god, you're acting like we're all going to die."

They ran out in the direction Ichigo had seen the arrancar.

"There." Ichigo pointed out.

"I got it. **Tkeai**." He got his hollow mask and sword hands out. Luckily, he can do that in his gigai. (So basicly, he's wearing a tux, and his tkeai. Just explaining.)

He shoved his sword hand up the arrancar's chin and through his head from behind.(I know, i'm violent! Yay!)

"Ha! That's all you got! You're weak." The cocky Tkeai said. Until another arrancar stabbed him from behind.

"Eh?" He looked back and stabbed the arrancar through the heart. But right after that, like 5 more came and stabbed him at the same time. The arrancar could multiply.

"Tkeai!" Ichigo yelled. He knew he wouldn't be much help, but still he ran to his aid, but was stopped by a bunch of hollows.

Toshiro, or Tkeai, was about to be stabbed right through his face, and when the blade was an inch away from his face, another sword stopped it. It was none other than Momo Hinamori...hollowfied.

**Author's note:** W. O. E. Spells woe. What a twist right? Hope you guys liked it! I did, I enjoyed writing this, and I know i'm really violent, that's the way I like it! So Momo has a hollow mask. Kool, right? Oh, and if you are a hitsuhina fan, and wanna find out if Tite Kubo is one too, check this out! It will make you really happy! /sr=1

Pink=love

Red=related

that's all I remember, but still, It will make you HitsuHina fans happy!


	10. Vice Versa

**Author's note:** Guys and gals, when you read this, please, and I mean PLEASE! review. So here we go! 11th chapter! Congrats to me! Umm...I really have nothing else to say...yes still...

Toshiro and Momo's love story:

Chapter 11: Vice Versa.

**Previously:**"Ha! That's all you got! You're weak." The cocky Tkeai said. Until another arrancar stabbed him from behind."Eh?" He looked back and stabbed the arrancar through the heart. But right after that, like 5 more came and stabbed him at the same time. The arrancar could multiply."Tkeai!" Ichigo yelled. He knew he wouldn't be much help, but still he ran to his aid, but was stopped by a bunch of , or Tkeai, was about to be stabbed right through his face, and when the blade was an inch away from his face, another sword stopped it. It was none other than Momo Hinamori...hollowfied.

Momo flipped the arrancar and ripped out his heart.

'That's enough, Shi No Kajitsu.' Momo said, inside her hollow form.

**5 Weeks Later**

"I really miss him. What am I going to do Rangiku? What if- what if he never wakes up? He has been unconcious for **5 **weeks. I don't know what to do anymore. I-I feel like i'm just letting time pass." Momo said, running her fingers through Toshiro's hair. Rangiku had a half smile, she wanted to comfort her, and likes seeing the display of effection between them, yet she doesn't know what to say.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he loves and misses you too much that he'll definetely will wake up." Matsumoto said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Rangiku, I appreciate you trying to cheer me up. But, he got stabbed in the same place more than 5 times, what's the chance he will wake up anytime soon?" Momo said. She rested her head on Hitsugaya's shoulder. (She was laying down next to him.)

"Well it will take longer if you don't believe he will wake up soon. Believe in him Momo."

"You're right, thank you...again Rangiku." She said slightly laughing.

"Hey, what are friends for?"

"So, does that mean i'm going to have to pay you back?`"

"Yes...Just kidding." Rangiku laughed. Momo laughed along with her.

"Okay, good." She kissed Toshiro's neck. Matsumoto gasped

"Momo, are you taking advantage of the captain?" Momo giggled against his neck. She lifted her head.

"No...maybe...okay a little. He's just so cute, I can't help it. He even makes just sleeping look hot." She kissed his neck again.

"Okay, I get it. Now, are you just kissing his neck, or are you nibbling his neck?" Momo stared at her and rolled her eyes.

"Why would you want to know?"

"Because it's cute."

"Mmm, good point...well if you must know, we ahh...haven't really gotten past kissing." Momo said, tapping on a table nervously.

"...So, you are a virgin!"

"Rangiku!"

"Okay, okay i'm sorry."

"But...yes I am. We're taking things slow. He doesn't pressure me to do things."

"Wow, and I really thought you would've had sex."

"Well at least I'll get a guy who will go easy." Momo whispered.

"I heard that! And Gin does...ahh...I think."

"Wait...either that means you didn't notice, or...you're still a virgin too!"

"No! Ahh, umm, the first option!"

"Rangiku!"

"Unh...Mo..mo." Toshiro said in his sleep.

"Aww, he's saying your name...actually it was more like moaning...are you sure you're a virgin?"

"Yes Rangiku, I think I would know."

"Hmm, and what if the captain isn't a virgin, would that make you mad?"

"No...i'd be a little sad, but not mad at him, besides, it wouldn't really be his fault, I mean, I love him." She said gesturing to Toshiro with both hands. She stared at him with a soft gaze. Matsumoto was looking back and forth between them.

"Wait a second, You're fire, and he is ice, so how do you make that work?"

"...Really? Wow, I knew you weren't good with paperwork, but light headed? What did I just say? I'm _in love_ with him!"

"Sorry. Geez, I didn't know I was that dumb...I was just curious."

"I-I'm sorry Rangiku, I just really do miss him, and I guess it's just getting to me."

"No problem. I understand." Momo gave her a smile, which she returned.

"You always do, you're sort of like a sister to me. Thank y- you know what, it's annoying hearing myself say that alot." Momo and Rangiku laughed.

"Is there any sign of captain Hitsugaya waking up?" Said Rukia, standing at the door with Renji.

"Rukia, Renji hi." Momo said with a smile. But then her smile started to fade. "Oh, no, there isn't really."

"But he moaned Momo's name." Said Rangiku, laughing a little.

"Rangiku! I don't think Shiro would want you saying that!"

"So what, he's asleep."

"Still! That's bad!...And it wasn't moaning."

"Mmmhmm."

"Oh, shut it you two!" Rukia said. "You're not going to acomplish anything by fighting...but, that is really funny Rangiku." Rukia said giggling.

"So do you know when Captain Hitsugaya will wake up?" Renji said, with his arm around Rukia. Momo Shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry I asked." He said. Momo shook her head again.

"Don't be." She held on to him tightly, and buried her head into his chest.

"Momo, he will wake up, I promise you." Rukia said with a smile. Momo flashed a big smile at her.

"And I couldn't get better friends. Thank you guys." She said still nuzzeling into his chest.

"There's no thanks neccesary."

"Wait, weren't you two on a mission in the world of the living?"

"Well yes, but when captain Hitsugaya got injured, we were told to come back. Any arrancar that could take down Hitsugaya, is something none of us can handle...now that I think of it, if captain Hitsugaya got injured, he couldn't have killed the arrancar, so it's still roaming?"

"N-No, I-I...took care of it." Momo spat out. They all stared at her in shock.

"Wh-what? How did you...what?" Renji said

"I...Toshiro taught me how to...get a...a hollow mask." At first there was silence.

"Seriously?" Rukia said. Momo nodded into Toshiro's chest. Except she was face down.

"A hell butterfly? Rukia, all lieutenits have to report to a meeting. We better go."

"Okay, you coming Rangiku? Or should I not ask?"

"I don't know." She looked over at Momo. "Are you going to stay? Or if you are, are you going to be okay?"

"I'm going to stay with him. I'll be fine. It was nice of the head captain to let me skip meetings and such." She turned her head.

"Well you have been through alot, and I guess he took that into consideration." Rukia said Momo smiled. Then they all left the room. (Wait to get to the point Max.)

"Toshiro...i'm not sure if you are actually listening, but...please, don't die. I really need you, I can't handle another heartbreak. With what happened with...that doesn't mean I was in love with him...just please...please...wake up...for me...I love you, Toshiro Hitsugaya. I don't think I ever got to say that even Three times. You know, it's the opposite now. You're in the hospital for weeks, and i'm the one who...who got away...I cant help but feel this is my fault. If I had been there sooner, you would be okay right now. Just please wake up Toshiro. Call me bedwetter, do anything... nothing would make me happier...and also, wake up so I can tell you how sorry I am, for not being there, when _you_ needed me. And so I can kiss you to death." She laughed a little in between sobs.

She snuggled back into his chest, and heard some kind of wolf howl, out in the dark, cold, night.

**Author's note: **Well that last part was deep, aroo-aroo! I'm acting like the wolf. Lol, well, i'm really tired. Night everyone!


	11. Awakening

**Author's note: **Haha! I did it! A whole chapter without Toshiro!...That kinda sounded mean...sorry Toshiro! Lol! Well, Toshiro might wake up in this chapter, he might not, I dunno, I can't tell you peoples...hehe...

**Previously:**___"Toshiro...i'm not sure if you are actually listening, but...please, don't die. I really need you, I can't handle another heartbreak. With what happened with...that doesn't mean I was in love with him...just please...please...wake up...for me...I love you, Toshiro Hitsugaya. I don't think I ever got to say that even Three times. You know, it's the opposite now. You're in the hospital for weeks, and i'm the one who...who got away...I cant help but feel this is my fault. If I had been there sooner, you would be okay right now. Just please wake up Toshiro. Call me bedwetter, do anything... nothing would make me happier...and also, wake up so I can tell you how sorry I am, for not being there, when __**you**__ needed me. And so I can kiss you to death." She laughed a little in between sobs._

_She snuggled back into his chest, and heard some kind of wolf howl, out in the dark, cold, night._

Hinamori couldn't fall asleep. Toshiro always kissed her forehead, and then she could. To her, it was strange. But yet she understood. She loved him more than anything in the world. To her, he was the only thing, she did really love. She'd say she liked types of food and other things, like animals, but only when she was with him, could she feel true love.

"Lieutenit Hinamori? Someone is here to see you and Captain Hitsugaya." Momo lifted head head off Hitsugaya's chest with curious, red eyes.

"Who?" (For this next part: I know she doesn't have a sister, but it would be awesome if she did, so there.)

"Your sister, and her friend." She closed her eyes and managed to smile. Momo nodded.

"Hey, Momo. I heard about Toshiro, w-what- nevermind, I probably shouldn't as-"

"No, it's okay Mishi. He got attacked by an arrancar, and a bleade got thrusted into him 5 times...in the same place." She sat down.

"Oh, well there's someone else here to see you. Todeku." Toshiro's brother walked through the door. Momo was in shock.

"I thought you were dead!"

"Yeah, let me explain. That wasn't me who Toshiro killed. He was just part of my clan. That wasn't me. And it wasn't an arrancar who you killed. It was a werewolf." Momo looked confused.

"B-But why? Why were they pretending to be someone they aren't?"

"...They are out for you two Momo. They want you both dead."

"But why?"

"Because Toshiro disobeyed the werewolves, they told him, not to get hollowfied, he didn't listen."

"But, why me? I'm not a werewolf. And, are you against us too?"

"No Momo, i'm with you two, i'm going to protect you. Although, Toshiro can handle himself. But what they are doing is wrong. They are against hollows, and want all destroyed, only if they are werewolves hollowfied will they actually search for you."

"But why me? I am not a werewolf!"

"...N-Not y-yet." Momo whipped her head around with wide eyes to...Toshiro, who was now sitting up, and awake.

"Toshiro!" She threw her arms around him and both fell back down on the bed as he winced. "Oh I'm so sorry I just got so excited and-wait, what do you mean '_not yet'_?" He sat back up and looked at Todeku who just nodded. Toshiro put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Okay, there's something I need to tell you." She turned her head looking...sort of mad. "To actually ahh...do...umm...that..." He looked down when Momo saw a blush start to appear. Her eyes were wide.

"O-oh." She didn't dare look at him. There was silence until Todeku and Mishi started to crack up. They both stared at them, they were holding onto each other trying not to fall while laughing.

"Hey!" Toshiro yelled after about a minute of laughing.

"Sorry, it's just." They both looked at each other. "...You know, we are together...and I can't believe you're virgins!" They started to laugh again.

"I know I thought that Momo," Toshiro was shaking his head rapidly with hands out trying to stop her from saying anything. "Would have already beeen a werewolf!"

"Damn you!" Toshiro said looking more than...scared actually.

"Toshiro..." His eyes widened with fear as he gulped. "So you mean to tell me that when we...i'll be a werewolf!" He smiled apoligeticly and shrugged.

"Ahh...maybe?"

"Toshiro!"

"Okay i'm sorry! I can't help being...me! Momo, i'm sorry. I don't blame you if you want to break up with me."

"Are you kidding! I just got you back! Also, I really, really missed you." She said before embracing him. He winced again. "Oh, sorry...again Shiro."

"Bedwetter, you know i'm going to forgive you." She snuggled up into his chest (Now that he's awake.) and next to him.

"We are just gonna" Todeku gestured out the door. "leave you two...alone."

"Thanks." Toshiro said.

Once they left there was a long period of silence. It wasn't akward, in fact, to them, it was quite comfortable. They just wanted to enjoy each other's presence. Momo broke the silence.

"Mmm..."

"What is it Momo?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes, i will be your official girlfriend."

"Really?" She nodded. He pulled out the necklace Momo had set on the table the night he was injured. "Well then, here." He clipped the necklace around her neck.

"It's beautiful. I got you one too." She got his. Hers had the shape of a peach, and it said Toshiro's name with snowflakes around it. His was a dog tag with a silouette cut out of a wolf howling at the moon, and had her name on the bottom. It was unique because the metal was dark blue.

"I love it Momo." Her face was filled with joy.

"I'm so glad Shiro. Oh, let me go get Unohana." He chuckled slightly and kissed her head before she left.

Momo came back with Unohana following.

"Oh, excelent, you are awake captain Hitsugaya." Momo was smiling at him, to which he smiled back. "How do you feel? Are your wounds throbbing, stinging, or such?"

"Ahh..." He looked over to Momo who was bushing out of embarassment. She walked over to him and buried her head into the crook of his neck. "No. I'm fine, it's only when pressure is put on my wounds."

"Good. You'll probably have to stay here for a little while more. Unless you feel well enough to walk, then you can rest at your division."

"Yeah, I think i'll be alright." He said looking down at Momo, who was still blushing, and hiding at his neck. Unohana nodded and left. "Should we go Momo?" She didn't move, so he picked her up tried to walk with her in his arms.

"Shiro!" She jumped from his grasp and helped him walk. "You shouldn't walk." She kissed his cheek. He chuckled and wraped his arm around her waist. She smiled and put her head back on his shoulder. "Good. Come on, let's go to your place."

**Author's note:** Well that was quite a long chapter. Kool. So Toshiro did wake up. Well, bye...sorry have really nothing to say.


	12. A Mission?

**Author's note: **So...yeah, nothing to say...as usual...sorry if this chaper sucks at all. Oh! This chapter may have spoilers so look out.

**Previously:**___"Yeah, I think i'll be alright." He said looking down at Momo, who was still blushing, and hiding at his neck. Unohana nodded and left. "Should we go Momo?" She didn't move, so he picked her up tried to walk with her in his arms._

_"Shiro!" She jumped from his grasp and helped him walk. "You shouldn't walk." She kissed his cheek. He chuckled and wraped his arm around her waist. She smiled and put her head back on his shoulder. "Good. Come on, let's go to your place."_

"Now Shiro, just rest on the couch, i'll go make you some tea."

"Thanks love."

"You know, I'm starting to like that."

"What?"

"I like how you call me love."

"Yeah, now I have two names for you. Bedwetter and love."

"And yet, you have a million. Did you hear people are calling you wolverine. Oh! And the _forbidden captain_." She said with quotations. He laughed as she did.

"Wait, Momo, come here."

"W-what? Why?"

"Just come here, you have a little something."

"W-where?" She said slowly walking over to him.

"Here, let me show you." He said once she got over to him. "R-i-i-i-i-i-ght...there!" He grabbed her and pulled her down with him, and pulled her bun off. She was giggling with her head on his chest. "Why do you always snuggle into my chest?" He said running his fingers through her lose hair. He put his chin on her head.

"Because you like it, and so do I."

"How do you know I like it."

"Because you put your chin there, and did not ask or move my head."

"Ahh...I guess you're right. Momo?"

"Hmm?" She looked up at him with big brown orbs.

"How...did you...get the...the..."

"The mask?"

"Yeah."

"..."

"Am I not going to like how?" She nodded slightly, looking down. "Momo, look at me." She looked up a little, almost refusing to look into his eyes. He put two fingers under her chin and made her look at him. "Please tell me. I promise, I won't fret about it. I think I already know anyways." He gave her a small kiss.

"I-I-I...okay, i'll tell you. I got...attacked...by an arrancar." His eyes widened.

"So...I wasn't there to protect you...a-again?"

"No Shiro! Please don't blame yourself again! You said you wouldn't fret!" She said getting teary.

"Okay, whatever, i'll put it behind me, just please don't cry!" He looked at her tear-stained cheeks. "...Come here." He said embracing her. Toshiro pulled away after a couple minutes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, now I am. Sorry." He wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"Good. And don't be sorry for that." Hinamori smiled.

"I'm going to go get you that tea."

"Momo, you don-"

"No, just rest. You got stabbed several times, I need to take care of you." Momo said. Hitsugaya nodded.

"Thanks Momo." She kissed his neck lightly.

"No, bad." He put a finger on her nose. Momo tried bitting it teasingly, but he pulled away before she could. "See, bad." She giggled and kissed his neck again. "You are a pain."

"Yeah, i'll be back."

"Okay."

She came back fifteen minutes later, and handed him his tea.

"What took you so long? And thank you."

"Rangiku asked me to-"

"Oh I get it. Say no more."

"Well don't do anything to her, she didn't do anything bad...and you are welcome." She climbed on top of him, careful to make sure she didn't hurt him, and once again, lays her head on his chest.

"I'm not."

"Good. Shiro?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me."

"Why?"

"Just kiss me." He leaned in and placed a quick kiss on her lips. "Mmm, why did you stop?" Momo asked with her eyes closed.

"Bedwetter, i'm a little tired."

"Oh, sorry, and I don't wet the bed Shiro." He chuckled.

"Momo, look at me." She looked up at his serious face. "I need to tell you something very important."

"Yes?"

"...You apoligize too much. And it's captain Hitsugaya." Momo giggled and he finally gave her a kiss she would...'approve' of.

Momo broke their kiss. "That, was better Shiro." She said before running her fingers through his hair.

"Captain Hitsugaya bedwetter. And I still love that little giggle."

"Mmm."

"What?" Toshiro said. He kissed her forehead.

"Are you..." Her voice trailed off.

"What?"

"Are you...b-bothered by the fact that we are...still..."

Toshiro sighed."Oh..."

"So...you are bothered that we are-"

"No! No, i'm not. I just, didn't expect you to say that." She nodded and snuggled up to him contently."Don't worry about it." She nodded again. "...Do you want me to kiss you again?" He said smiling.

"No, it's fine, i'm all right."

"Good. Hey I was wondering since you weren't there we could-"

**Knock. Knock. **

"Yes, what is it?" Toshiro asked. The door slid open.

"Captain Hitsugaya, and lieutenant Hinamori, are requested. These orders are coming directly from head captain Yamamoto."

"All right, thank you." The shinigami nodded and left. "Why do we always get interrupted?" He asked annoyed.

"Don't know, but we better go. If the orders are from the head captain, we need to get there quick."

"Can you ask him if I can take a raincheck?"

"Hmm...no, but I will give you this." She kissed him while pulling him up. Momo broke the kiss. "Let's go Shiro."

"O-okay." Hitsugaya studdered, a little dazed. Her kiss caught him by surprise. He was also obivious to the fact she called him 'Shiro'. She giggled while pulling him along.

They got to the first division, and knelt in front of the head captain.

"You wanted to see us sir?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes. Since you two are the only two in Seireitei who can take down hollows and arrancars as quick as you do, i am sending you both on a mission to the world of the living. Captain Hirako, lieutenant Matsumoto, lieutenant Abarai, and lieutenant Kuchiki, (Yes she became a lieutenant, see! Spoilers!) will be joining you. Captain Hitsugaya, you and captain Hirako will be leading this team. This mission will be for 6 months. I put my trust in you two, since you both are the strongest, and most dependable in my eyes."

"Thank you sir. I mean no disrespect but 6 months? Why that long?" Momo asked.

"Ichigo Kurdosaki, has been severely injured fighting a regular hollow," Their eyes widened. "And I need this group to help him and his friends fight, and get stronger."

"Really? Kurdosaki got injured?" Hitsugaya asked. Momo was as awestruck as he.

"Yes."

"Sir, how will I fight with my injuries?"

"Ask miss Inoue to heal you. I am sure she can help. I am trusting you two, do not dissapoint me."

"Yes sir." They said simultaneously.

"The head captain puts all his trust in us?"

"I guess so." Hitsugaya looked over at Momo's shocked face, who was looking forward. "Are you okay?"

"No, I am not that responsible. What if I mess this up? What if I get attacked? What if-"

"Momo, it will be fine. I promise. It's not just us. We are the strongest, that does not mean we are alone. Hirako will be there, and he makes a great captain...well he won't betray anyone." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Too soon?" She smiled.

"No, I know capain Hirako is better than that scumbag."

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to say that."

"Really?" Toshiro shrugged.

"Are you sure everything will be fine?"

"Positive." He embraced her and kissed her head. "Don't worry about it." Momo nodded.

"Thank you."

"Okay, now you thank people too much."

"Very funny."

"Yeah, I tend to be." She nodded.

"You may be annoying, but I love you."

"I love you too Momo." She nudged his chin with her head.

"Aww! You two are so cute!" **Flash. Click. **"Good thing I brought my camera!" Rangiku said.

"And that is going to be with us for 6 months." Toshiro whispered. Momo giggled.

"So captain, what do you think of the mission we were given?"

"You were already told?" He asked.

"Yep!"

"Well, as long as Momo is there..." He quickly tilted his head to the side and back. "I'll be all right."

"Yeah, definetely be happy too."

"Rangiku!"

"Shiro, you kind of walked into that one."

"Don't I always?...Captain Hitsugaya." He said and reminded.

"Oh would you just forget about the name!"

"Can't, it's my name bedwetter." Momo was about to speak but then nodded.

"True."

"Captain! Would you stop flirting with Momo and answer my question?"

"What question?"

"About the mission!"

"Everybody stop yelling!" Momo interrupted.

"You're yelling."

"And?"

"'And?' nothing."

"We are leaving tomorrow for the mission, and maybe we can go shopping!" Rangiku excaimed all gitty.

"No." Was Toshiro's serious reply.

"Oh come on Shiro, I wanna go to the mall. It sounds fun! And it wouldn't be any fun without you."

"...Well okay, but only for a little while, and-"

"Why do you hate me captain!"

"Because I love Momo." Momo giggled and held him tighter. She kissed his cheek.

"Okay, that's obviously correct."

"Yeah."'

"Hey Shiro, wasn't there something you were going to tell me before we got summoned by head captain Yamamoto?"

"Yeah, let's head back to the tenth division first." She nodded. "And Matsumoto, you are doing the paperwork."

"What? So you and Momo can make out?"

"Control yourself Toshiro, control yourself." Toshiro repeated to himself.

"Rangiku, I can't garentee I won't end up letting him strangle you. I have been working on his anger with him, but, just don't get him too mad." Hitsugaya looked over at Momo and shook his head. "Come on, let's go."

(They really have nothing to say on the way there, so i'm just going to put the next scene at the tenth division.)

"So, what was it?" Momo asked.

"When we go to the world of the living, we were going to the beach. And scince it's close to June, your birthday-" Matsumoto gave him a look. "Actually, that's a surprise. But, we were all going to the beach."

"That sounds fun." She said smiling.

"Careful Momo, if you're wearing a bikini, you should make sure he's not around."

"Shut the hell up." Toshiro said in his coldest voice.

"Y-yes sir." Rangiku studdered, scared to death.

"Good."

"Shiro, you don't have to get defensive."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm saying that it's okay to be interested in a girl's body."

"That's what the vizord said!"

"Ha!"

"I didn't say I was Momo...wait, who can tell if _you _aren't having thoughts about me?"

"Because i'm not a pervert."

"You know half of me is saying to break up with you." She crossed her arms.

"Uh-oh. Captain can I leave _now_?"

"...I'm kidding. I could never break up with you. It would completely shatter my heart."

"Aww!" Momo exclaimed. She hugged him. "I love you Shiro." She pulled him over to his desk because, obviously, Matsumoto wasn't doing any of the paperwork piled on it.

"I love you too bedwetter."

"What was that?" Rangiku asked.

"My pet name for her, and she calls me 'Shiro'. It's kind of how we work." She nodded.

"It's cute."

"What isn't cute about our relationship?"

Rangiku put a finger on her chin. "Mmm...nothing! You guys are too perfect for each other!" Toshiro pulled Hinamori down on his lap. Momo took a stack of papers and started to help him.

"So Toshiro, we are going on the mission tomorrow, and I was hoping we could go to lunch with Rukia, Renji, Ichigo and Orihime. They invited us. When you got injured, we never got to go out."

"...You're going to force me anyway so okay." Hitsugaya said, looking down at his paperwork.

"Yay!" She hugged him almost knocking him out of his chair.

"Okay! Too happy Momo." Momo laughed as he did with her head at his shoulder.

It was around eleven when Rangiku had gone...well drinking, and Hitsugaya and Hinamori decided to go to sleep.

Momo yawned. "Tired Momo?" She nodded. "All right, let's go." He picked her up bridal style, spinning her teasingly.

"Shiro! Stop! I'm getting dizzy!" Momo was laughing in between her words.

"Okay, okay...wimp."

"Don't make me hit you!" Toshiro kissed her swiftly. He slipped his tounge in and tasted her. Momo couldn't help but moan into the kiss. He broke this kiss so he could speak.

"Does that make up for it?" She nodded as he walked into thheir room.

**Author's note: **I'm pretty proud of myself :|- lol. Hey, I was just reading _**bleach**__**Wiki**_, and I looked at Momo's info, and it said: '_17 months after Aizen's defeat, Momo wears a new hairstyle, no longer tied up in the back, it hangs down in a bob with a clip on the left side.' _ I'm like; WTF? What the hell? Does anyone have a pic of this because I am _**extremely**_ confused on what she looks like. Well anyway, REVIEW! PLZ! Found it! Check it out, it's only a little pic of Momo, but still, it's a really different hairstyle, i'm going to use that in this story! Awesome! Scoll to the bottom. You can tell it's her with the bob-clip o the left. If you guys can, find a better pic of her...i'm gonna make that into a contest! This was found on the 489th chapter, page 4 of the bleach manga. From . Well, Review!


	13. Arrival

**Author's note:**Watching Degrassi! Go Eli and Cleare!You peoples! Give me reviews!...Well, that sounded desprate and mean...sorry. Well, here we go, chapter 14, can't wait! Lol, after dark is playing, look it up, it's the best bleach theme in my opinion. For this chapter, really remember all the faces. When you forget, you forget their pesonality as well

**Toshiro and Momo's love story Ch.14: **_**The **_**Mission.**

**Previously: **_Momo yawned. "Tired Momo?" She nodded. "All right, let's go." He picked her up bridal style, spinning her teasingly._

_"Shiro! Stop! I'm getting dizzy!" Momo was laughing in between her words._

_"Okay, okay...wimp."_

_"Don't make me hit you!" Toshiro kissed her swiftly. He slipped his tounge in and tasted her. Momo couldn't help but moan into the kiss. He broke this kiss so he could speak._

_"Does that make up for it?" She nodded as he walked into their room._

"Shiro, i'm scared." Momo fretted as Toshiro pulled the covers over them.

"What is there to be scared about?"

"I told you, if I mess the mission up."

"You are not going to, I promise. I'm going to be there to help you all through the mission, so do not worry." He kissed her forehead. Momo nodded and drifted off to sleep. Soon after, he did too.

"Captain! Momo! Hurry up! We're leaving in an hour!" Rangiku hollered from the office. Momo and Toshiro were still sleep until they were _rudely_ awoken by Rangiku's hollering.

"One Hour?" They both yelled simueltaineously, panicked. Rangiku heard banging, and them saying; "No, Momo, that sash is mine!"And;

"Does it really matter Shiro?"

"Does to me!"

"Shiro give me back my bun!"

"Haha! Never!" Then she heard Momo knock him down, and like 10 minutes later they came out all dressed in uniform.

"What was that all about?"

"What do you mean Rangiku?"

"You guys were just...actually, I don't know what to call it."

"Being the...playful, couple we are?" Hitsugaya questioned teasingly, looking at Momo. He leaned and nibbled slightly on her ear.

"Captain!" He jerked up with a blush. "Oh I see, _plaaayful_."

"Shut up!" He said blushing madly. Momo was blushing as well.

"We had better be going now, if we don't leave soon-"

"Yeah, we're going to leave without you." Rukia said at the door. Renji was standing next to her.

"Sorry, the captain and Momo were probably making out so they were late."

"Okay, now i'm annoyed." Momo said. Hitsugaya looked over at her with a small, teasing glare.

"Oh, really? Rangiku can be," He gasped. "_Annoying_?" Hitsugaya teased sarcasticly. Momo wrapped her arm around him smiling and giggling, while he was doing the oppisite and shaking his head.

"Okay, okay enough teasing. Let's go before they open the senkaimon without us." Renji said.

"**CAPTAIN HIRAKO**!" Momo yelled out to her captain. He turned and raised his arms saying;

"Where were you guys?" They all ran up to him and the senkaimon, panting.

"Sorry captain, we got a little side-tracked." Momo apoligized rubbing the back of her head. Toshiro pulled her closer to him. Hinamori rested her head on his shoulder.

"Just forget it, it doesn't matter. You shouldn't be apoligizing. Let's just get goin' before Kurdosaki gets destroyed."

"Yeah, he's a screw up." Hitsugaya agreed. Renji nodded, Rukia shrugged, Momo giggled, and Matumoto, was probably still drunk. "So...let's get going!" Hitsugaya reminded. Momo shot her head up, hands on her ears. "Sorry."

As they passed through the senkaimon, Momo held onto Toshiro. She obviously was not liking the dark.

"It's okay Momo." Toshiro whispered. He kissed her cheek and pulled her closer again. She immediately felt content.

"Hmm, Thanks." Momo whispered back, Matsumoto obviously watching. He leaned in for a kiss and right when their lips were about to touch;

"Captain, save it for later." Rangiku reminded.

"Rangi-" The rest was muffled. Momo covered his mouth with her hand.

"Shiro shhh! Come on, we're here." He took her hand in his.

"Okay, okay, bedwetter."

"Kurdosaki!" Renji yelled out to him.

"Renji? Toshiro? Rangiku? Shinji? Rukia! What the hell are you all doing here?"

"We're on a misson." Renji replied.

"Why?"

"Because the head captain heard you got your ass kicked and sent us here to help." Toshiro explained.

Momo punched his arm. "Ow!"

"Toshiro Be polite!" She said.

"Polite? T-to him? He doesn't know the first thing about respect! He doesn't even use my title right!"

"Yeah, Neither do I!" She replied back.

"Because you're my girlfriend! If I wanted people to-"

"Wait a second," Everybody stared at Ichigo. "...Toshiro can hold down a girl? Finally?"

"You knew about her!"

"No I didn't...I was too busy paying attention to things that mattered!"

"That's it! Teki-" Momo takled him.

"No Shiro! Violence is not the way to handle things!" At the same time he was yelling; "Let me at him! I oughta kill **em'!**" He started to slur. "Toshiro! No!" Momo pressure-pointed him in the shoulder. It was the arm that got cut off, so when ever she hits a certain spot, he goes unconcious. She got up trying to pick him up as well.

Ahh...Momo?..." Matsumoto was bewildered.

"Yeah?" She stopped.

"What did you...?"

"There's a point in his shoulder from where his arm got cut off. He is just unconcious."

"Oh...I think I like him better this way."

"Yeah, me too." Ichigo said. Momo tried to drag him along, grunting...so, she's not very strong... "Err, you know what, i'l carry him back Momo." She giggled.

"Thanks."

"Momo, when did you say he'd wake up?" Rukia asked.

"Don't really know."

"Well I bet you already miss him. And miss making out with him." Rangiku added.

"I...oh don't you know the answer!"

"Rangiku, leave her alone. Hasn't she had enough of your comments?"

"Thanks Orihime." She smiled at Momo.

Toshiro's eyes flickered open a bit, and saw blurs, and relized everyone was starring at him.

"Gah! What are you all doing?" He sat up quickly.

"Well so much for being concerned for a friend." Ichigo commented in a matter-of-factly state.

"And like you are always concerned and-hey wait, you knocked me out!" Hitsugaya exclaimed, pointing at Momo.

"Ahh...well you were trying to attack Ichigo!"

"Hey guys, weren't we going to go to the beach?" Rukia asked. They all looked at her.

**Author's note: **Aww, lots of HitsuHina fluff. I'm a sucker for fluff...eww...well, looks like they're going to the beach. I love writing about the beach,especially with Toshiro and Momo. I have some really creative ideas. Kool...wait until Toshiro see Momo in a bikini...(Wink,wink!)


	14. The Beach's Sun

**Author's note: **Yay! 15th chapter!So, the beach? Awesome! Oh! When you see this symbol on this chapter: **- ** Imagine the song number one, supposedly '_Ichigo's Theme_' playing, it makes the scene more epic...what's the scene about? I can't tell you! Keep reading to find out! Btw, it's going to be a pretty long chapter...I think...

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Bleach.**

_**By the way, Hitsugaya is as tall as Hinamori in this story! YAY!**_

_Previously: "Gah! What are you all doing?" Hitsugaya sat up quickly._

_"Well so much for being concerned for a friend." Ichigo commented in a matter-of-factly state._

_"And like you are always concerned and-hey wait, you knocked me out!" Hitsugaya exclaimed, pointing at Momo._

_"Ahh...well you were trying to attack Ichigo!"_

_"Hey guys, weren't we going to go to the beach?" Rukia asked. They all looked at her._

**Chapter 15: **_The Beach_

Toshiro sighed. "When Momo comes out of the changing room, tell her i'll be in the general store." Rukia nodded.

"Aww! But captain! Won't you-"

"No!"

"But I didn't say anything yet!"

"Still, whatever it is you have in mind, it can not be good." With that he walked away.

The other people that were there was Ichigo's friends, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu. Momo came out minutes after Hitsugaya left. She was wearing an orange bikini with peaches on it.

"Where is Shiro?" She asked.

"He went to the snack bar. The captain really doesn't like this heat!"

"Aww! That's no fun! He knew I would want to be out here."

"Yeah, the least he can do is spend a litte time with you. You are his girlfriend." Rukia commented.

"I am going to go get him out here. Maybe I could get him to sing something for us!"

"Good luck with that. And anyways, Toshiro is a buzzkill. Let's just enjoy the time without him." Ichigo said, sounding annoyed.

"Well that's mean Ichigo." Orihime said.

"It's only true..."

"Momo, don't bother geting him, here...**CAPTAIN!**" Rangiku yelled out to him.

"What!"

"Get out here!"

"Ugh! Fine!" He groaned. "Okay what did you w-" Toshiro stopped when he saw Momo.

Momo noticed him starring at her. "Something wrong Shiro?" She walked up to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Ahh...ahh...uhh...I..." Momo shook him back. "Mom, you look...beautiful, as always."

Momo giggled. "Thank you."

"Come on guys! Let's have some fun!" A peppy Rangiku exclaimed.

"What _fun _is there to have?" Toshiro questioned, annoyed.

"Hey Ichigo, can I see your drink?" Momo asked.

"Ahh...okay." He gave it to her.

"I will show you." She took the drink and poured it over Hitsugaya's head. Everyone else gasped and winced as they stepped away slowly.

"...Oh...now you're in trouble!" Hitsugaya exclaimed. Momo started running, as he ran after her. "You are so lucky that was water!" He was geting closer to her.

She was actually laughing. "You'll never catch me!"

"Oh yes I will!" Hitsugaya hollered to her, getting even closer.

"Should we help her?" Renji asked.

"No. The captain won't ever hurt Momo. The worst he could do is..." A grin appeared on Rangiku's face.

"Man, you _are_ perverted." Ichigo stated.

"Err...wel at least i'm not-" She gasped. "Gin!" She ran over to him.

"Hey Rangiku. I got something for 'ya." He pulled out a hat. "This way, the sun won't get in your eyes. I know how you said you hated that."

"Gin, I love it! Thank you." She wraped her arms around him neck and pulled him into an embrace.

"Got you!" Toshiro exclaimed, Momo pinned underneath him.

"Shiro, please get off of me."

"How can you be so calm. And it's capt-" He was cut off when Momo oh-so surprisingly, kissed him.

"Shut up Toshiro." Hitsugaya blinked.

"O-okay." Momo giggled and kissed his cheek, which gave her the advantage to flip him over.

"You set me up."

"_No_." Momo replied sarcasticly. They heard a menos roar, and quickly got up, forgetting about their little game.

"**Tekia!**" Toshiro got on his hollow mask.

"**Shi No Kajitsu!**" Momo got her hollow mask as well.

They were about to attack when Rangiku called their names.

"Umm...captain, Momo?"

"What Rangiku?" They asked simultaineously.

"...Look at your wrists..."

They both looked down at their wrists, and saw what looked like handcuffs made from half green, and half orange colored reiatsu. (I think that's how you spell it.)

"What-"

"The-"

"Hell?" Toshiro stared, half confused, half angry. "Who...what?" He thought for a couple seconds, then they all looked over at Matsumoto.

"...Okay I swear I had nothing to do with this." She responded.

"Let me explain." Hirako said. "You are both visords right?"

"Yeah." They replied again, at the same time.

"And, you two have actually kissed right?"

"What's it to you?" Toshiro hissed.

"Shiro, stop! Yes, why?"

"Because that would mean(Just making this up..._**FICTION!**_) you two are connected. As a hollow, that basicly means your souls are is what caused these cuffs made of reiatsu." Their eyes widened and there was along pause...so the menos was just sitting there, confused.

"That...is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!" Hitsugaya said smartly. They both started to crack up. Shinji stared annoyed. He grabbed the middle of the handcuffs, and lifted them up.

"I was serious."

"Damn you! Stop it!" They others were laughing their asses of while Toshiro and Momo were squirming to get down from Hirako's grasp. He dropped them and they both fell to the ground. "You bastard! I'm gonna kill you!" Toshiro's hollow form said(And yes Tekia slurs...alot).

"Instead of trying to kill me, kill that menos, before _it _kills _you_."

"Oh, right. Come on Kajitsu, if you don't get up, i'm letting the hollow kill you."

"Ahh, you do that, you'll be dead too."

"Oh I'm so afraid of you and Toshiro!"

"Shut up Tekia! You don't have to get all defensive!" She yelled at him. "And it's _Shi No _Kajitsu, thank you very much!"

"I don't care!"

"They're hopeless. All though, it is interesting that they're fighting." Shinji commented, while Tekia and Shi No Kajitsu were arguing. You two!" They both looked over. "Stop freaking fighing and get rid of the menos comin' towrds you!" They both looked back and started attacking.

"You just let them go off on their own? They could get killed!"

"They'll be fine. As long as they don't end up fighting each other instead of the hollow."

"Shinji!"

"Don't worry, I was just kidding. I just want to see if they can actually control themselves while fighting and being...chained together." Ichigo sighed.

"I sure hope you're right Shinji."

**- **(Don't know what this means? Check the author's note.)

They jumped up towards the menos, and both kicked it, sending it flying into the ocean. Tekia and Shi No Kajitsu slashed the hollow's mask together, killing it with ease. Then, a arrancar appeared.

"Can you hold up?" Tekia asked.

"I'll be just fine, as long as I see the blood of my enimies."

"Nice." Shi No Kajitsu just laughed and pulled him along.

She had little blades that would appear out of no where around the arrancar, and she'd control the blade with her hands. She slit the arrancar's hand off.

"Damn! Well, looks like this will be a bit harder than I imagined." He released his sword.

"Oh no you don't!"

Tekia snapped the sword by kicking the middle with the heal of his foot. The arrancar's eyes widened.

"It seems you don't know who we are. I am Tekia, or Toshiro Hitsugaya. This is Shi No Kajitsu, or Momo Hinamori."

"Y-you killed lord Aizen." The frightened Arrancar stated.

"Hehehehe...this part is fun! For us at least!"

Shi No Kajitsu slashed one side of his neck,

"Gah! No, this is impossible!"

and Tekia slashed the other side. Resulting him to be be-headed, and dissapeared. They both slowly came down to the ground.

"Nice job you two." Shinji commented

"I thought they'd die." Ichigo commented.

Hitsugaya and Hinamori scratched their masks off. "Shut up!" Toshiro yelled at him. Momo shook her head and hugged Toshiro.

"Nice job Tekia." Momo said. He kissed her cheek. They heard a click, then saw a flash.

"Seriously?"

"I can't help it, you two just fit together like a puzzle! It's adorable!" Rangiku commented.

"That's because it was meant to be." Momo said back, looking at Toshiro. Hitsugaya sighed. He put an arm around her shoulder. Momo just leaned on him. "You know, I think Toshiro was right. It is pretty hot." She said putting a hand to the sun.

"So then why don't you and captain go swimming. That's always fun to see."

"You know, i'm just going to go back to the snack bar. At least that has air conditioning. It's much better."

"Oh, come on Shiro, swimming will be fun!"

"I already got wet. When you poured a cup of water over my head!" Momo started laughing and leaning on him, Toshiro was completely opposite. "I'm this close to letting you fall Momo."

"You wouldn't." He stepped aside and she started to fall, onlly to be caught by him. Momo shook her head. "It is a really good thing you're cute." Momo said, putting a hand to his cheek.

"How do you two work?" Renji asked.

"Well why are we together Renji?" Rukia asked.

"Because you're hot?"

"No you idiot! Because we've always been best friends!"

"...I don't see the simalarity..."

"Of course." She flicked him. Toshiro sighed.

"I'm just going back to the shack."

"Toshiro no!" Momo whined.

"Momo, catch!" Rangiku threw a small red ball at her. Hinamori smiled.

"Being a wolf-"

"Momo, don't."

"Fetch!" She threw the ball and he almost immediately had an urge to chase it. Momo giggled. "He is so cute."

"You know, she's kinda right. He's cute in like a puppy way." Rangiku commented with hand gestures.

Toshiro ran back with the ball in his hand, threw it on the ground and froze it.

"No more ball!" Everybody laughed.

"Deja vu."Ichigo commented.

Momo tiredly sighed.

"You okay?"

"Mmm hmm." She leaned up against Hitsugaya, with brown eyes closed. Rangiku smiled.

"Hey captain,"

"What Rangiku?" Toshiro responded annoyed.

"Ichigo, didn't you bring your acoustic guitar?"

"Yeah, why?...And why is everybody asking me for things?"

"Lemme see it." He handed it over slowly. "Captain, why don't you sing one song, it _is _Momo's birthday, right?" Momo's head shot up from Toshiro's chest.

"What's the matter bedwetter? Forgot your own birthday?" He grabbed the guitar, and started strumming high notes.

"I really used to hate this song because it talked about sun, and snow and ice melting. Then I heard it was Momo's favorite song, and I started to like it too. I saw the light in it, I realized, I should have all along, so..." He paused the strumming. "Happy birthday Momo." And it starts up again.

**Now, I know you all are going to think that John Lennon's voice is much much diferent than Shiro's, but imagine it in his voice if you can, because I really love this song.**

**Here comes the sun Here comes the sun, and I say It's all right  
>Little darling It's been a long, cold <strong>**lonely**** winter**

**Little darlingIt feels like years since it's been here  
>Here comes the sunHere comes the sun, and I sayIt's all right<br>Little darlingThe smiles returning to the facesLittle darlingIt seems like years since it's been here  
>Here comes the sunHere comes the sun, and I sayIt's all right<br>Sun, sun, sun, here it comes**

**Sun, sun, sun, here it comes**

**Sun, sun, sun, here it comes**

**Sun, sun, sun, here it comes**

**Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
>Little darlingI feel that ice is slowly melting<strong>

**Little darlingIt seems like years since it's been clear  
>Here comes the sun<strong>

**Here comes the sun, and I sayIt's all right  
>Here comes the sunHere comes the sunIt's all rightIt's all right<strong>

"Oh, Toshiro, thank you. That was so sweet!" Momo said embracing him, almost knocking him over.

"Anything for you."

**Author's note: **Finally done. I've been working on this for so long, cause I wanted this beach chapter to be good. It was long for me at least. Bye bye!

**I do not own 'Here comes the sun' by the Beatles.**

It's an awesome song you can check it out on youtube or whatever you do...lol.


End file.
